


Strange situations

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Fighting, Inanimate Objects, Suggestions, Weird, odd things, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Here are Nova’s reactions to things! Please leave a comment with a situation for nova to react to, and I’ll make a chapter!
Kudos: 1





	1. Nova Vs Winx

Strange situations Chapter one: Nova vs Winx

Autumn found herself facing off against Bloom. No sweat, she could take out this pretty princess in her sleep. Guardian of the dragon flame? She could still die of heat stroke! 

Bloom saw in front of her the princess of summer. Pft, summer’s heat would only strengthen the power of fire! 

Divia saw before her Stella, wearing only name brand clothing. Tacky. Why doesn’t she try something else for once! She should know what it feels like to have to build a reputation!   


Stella was face to face with a young upstart who clearly didn’t know fashion when she saw it. Time to pick apart this pretty popularity person to prove her point!   


Jesta snarled at Aisha. She got to wiggle her way out of being blind? No way. She would rip her eyes out so maybe she could be the outcast for once! 

Aisha didn’t want to fight the blind girl, knowing how bad being blind was. However, a fight was just what she needed after a long day of teaching and training! 

Musa and Treble just hug each other. They are mother and daughter after all. 

Aida tries to destroy Tecna with her bare hands. That’s it. That’s all she does. Tecna freaks the fuck out. 

Gracie bakes some cookies. She gives some to flora, who made some tea. Sipping tea and eating cookies, the watch the chaos ensue. “Why are they even fighting us?” Gracie asks. “Oh, they do this all the time. Divia just so happened to piss of Stella, so they made it personal” replies flora.


	2. So you want to know their future jobs?

Divia: Fashion model pop star who gets busted at least once for possession of illegal drugs 

Aida: Assassin or gardener, or nurse. Or assassin gardener nurse.

Gracie: 3 Michelin stared restaurant owner and producer of many hit tv shows

Jesta: Clown, or [REDACTED]

Autumn: Tailor

Treble: Singer, or [REDACTED]

Amoran: Marriage counselor


End file.
